Slytherin Savior
by vampsluv2bite32
Summary: It's graduation day and Harry's giving a speech. He asks a that shock's everyone, especially Draco Malfoy. What will his answer be?


**AN: Here is yet another Drarry one shot. And for all of you who read The Seeker and The Snitch, I will be continuing it. I have the sequel written. I just have to get around to typing it. I think you'll love it. And for those of you who haven't read it, you should. It's one of my favorite stories. :) **

**Disclaimer: I only own this is my dreams. **

"I…uhh. I'm not very good with words. You know that. I don't know why Dumbledore wanted me to make this speech. But, I…uhh. I told him I would. So, I'll just start with saying that we all have the rest of our lives in front of us because of Voldemort's defeat."

There was a round of clapping and cheering. Harry flushed but kept on with his speech.

"And I know you all think that it's because of me, but it's not. We have many people to thank for us being here today. And I know that if they could, all of our classmates would be here with us but instead they're looking over us. They gave their lives so that we could be here today. They made the ultimate sacrifice for us. We aren't here because of me. We're here because of every single warrior who gave their lives to help everyone else live theirs to the fullest. Just remember that."

There was silence from the crowd as they all remembered people-loved ones- they'd lost during the war. They were all there in spirit.

"And I know that it doesn't matter what I say people will believe it's because of me. But that isn't tru. I may have killed Voldemort but it's because of one particular person. They gave me the courage to go up against Voldemort. This person is the most important thing in my life. My best friend, my light in the dark, my savior and most importantly the person more than anything in this world. And I know this isn't what anyone here is expecting but I want to do this here and now. This person has save de from myself countless times and made my life worth living. They made me get up off my arse and actually put up a bloody fight in the war. And I need to ask them a question-one that makes me extremely nervous. So, here it goes…"

Harry Potter took a deep breath and stared out into the crowd, knowing exactly where to look for his savior.

"I want to know if you'd do me the honor of marrying me, Draco Malfoy?"

Harry ignored all of the gasps and stared straight into the stormy eyes of his boyfriend. Draco's eyes were widened in surprise and he was frozen in shock. Harry had started to worry that he had done it all wrong. Oh Merlin, he was going to lose the love of his life. He'd done this too publically. His eyes began to water as he finally came to realization. His fear gripped him and he turned and ran off the stage and away from the graduation ceremony as fast as he could. His sobs could be heard be heard by the entire crowd as he ran.

****

Draco sat frozen solid, not comprehending anything going on around him until he was slapped in the back of the head by a very angry Hermione Granger.

"Ow, Bloody Hell, Granger. What was that for?"

The rest of the surrounding people were dead silent.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

Draco rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh…no."

"No? You do realize that Harry just took a huge risk, right? He actually put himself out there for you. He just asked you to marry him I front of all of these people. He put his hear ton the line, bared it to the entire wizarding world and you just broke him. You didn't even answer him. You do realize he will _NEVER _let anyone into his hear again after this?"

Draco's heart started to crack as she went on further. Tears leaked from his eyes and he began to sob quietly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now answer me, Malfoy. Do you love him?"

Draco raised his head from where it was buried in his hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes were red from crying.

"Of course I bloody well love him, Granger. You should know that."

"Good. But you've gotta go find him, Draco. Give him an answer. But first, do you want to marry him? Because if you don't then don't even try to fix it."

"Granger, shut up. I want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my bloody life with him. I love him more than anything else in the world."

A smile spread over Hermione's face.

"Good. Now go find him and make him happy before it's too late. Then I'll have to kick your arse if it's too late. Now go. We need to graduate sometime and we can't do it without our savior and his reason for living."

Draco wiped the tears from his cheeks, shot out of his seat and raced off in the same direction Harry took off in. Hermione shook her head , a smiled played on her lips and went back to her seat.

****

Knowing exactly where Harry was, Draco ran as fast as his feet could carry him. When he reached the Room of Requirements he paced back and forth, Harry on his mind. The red wooden door appeared he quickly yanked it open. He entered the room and could hear the muffled sobs coming from the right side of the room. He looked over to the huge silver and red king sized bed.

Harry was sprawled out on the duvet, his head buried in the fluffy cotton cover red and silver pillows. Draco walked over to the edge of the bed and laid his hand on the black mop of hair that belonged to the man he loved. Harry raised his head from the pillows and locked his shiny emerald eyes with Draco's stormy grey ones.

"What-"

His voice was hoarse from crying. He cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yes."

Draco spoke clearly and Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes what?"

Draco chuckled.

"You asked me to marry you and I was kind of in shock that you did it so publically. You're one to keep things private. But anyways, I never gave you my answer."

Harry's emerald eyes widened.

"Are you saying…?"

Draco leaned in until their foreheads were touching.

"I accept your proposal, Harry. I want to marry you."

Harry's eyes closed and a few stray tears leaked down his cheeks and Draco leaned in and kissed them away.

"You don't realize how happy you've made me, Dray."

Draco smiled at the nickname, a warm feeling spread through his chest.

"I think I do."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful piece of jewelry Draco had ever seen. It was a simple silver band that had the brightest emeralds and diamonds embedded into it. The emeralds were the same color as Harry's eyes and the sparkled reminded him of how Harry's eyes looked when he smiled. On the inside of the band Draco saw an engraving and leaned in to read it. Harry picked it up and grabbed Draco's left hand. He slipped it onto his ring finger and then kissed. His eyes met Draco's and a smile spread over his face.

"My Slytherin Savior."

Harry whispered softly. Draco smiled and leaned into kiss Harry's lips. Their lips met in a soft embrace, moving in sync. Harry's tongue shot out and traced Draco's bottom lip. He pulled back and smiled at the enthusiastic brunette.

"As much as I would love to stay here and continue this, we're kind of holding up graduation. And if we don't get back soon then Granger's going to come looking for us and I don't really feel like getting my arse kicked by a girl."

Harry chuckled and held out his hand.

"Then let's go."

Draco grasped his fiancé's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Let's go."

**AN: Continue? Please Please Please Review. It would make me very happy. :)**


End file.
